Taking on the world
by The100fanatic
Summary: The first book in the Arianna Rosemarie Adams series. Mal and Ben's daughter goes through life and takes on the world
1. About my fanfics

**Hey guys! So in case you are new to my fanfics or have not read my After the coronation series, I am going to fill you guys in on everything. If you've been reading since the beginning and already know everything, then you don't have to read this chapter. But, you can if you want to refresh your memory. Let's get started!**

 **So first, I am going to give you a quick little summary of the After the coronation series. I am bad a summary's so bare with me.**

 **After the coronation: Mal got pregnant with Ben's child when she was 16. She found out when she was 3 months pregnant. And when she told Ben she pregnant she also told him she was raped on the isle and had a daughter that she sent on a boat to Auradon cause Mal's mother, Maleficent, treated her like crap. Ben proposed right after she told him all that. He was going to propose anyways. So they found the daughter, who is named Lilian, and adopted her and also adopted another girl named Vanessa. Now, you guys are probably thinking Why would they adopt another kid when they would already have 2 kids. Well, Vanessa was close friend to Lillian at the orphanage and they wanted another daughter for some reason. Vanessa was 10 and Lillian was 3. Then there was another problem. The council wouldn't let Ben marry Mal because Mal has magic and her mother is Maleficent and that crap. So Mal decided to go to the Enchantress and remove her magic. She now had blonde hair. Now that chapter's reviews were saying you copied off of the story If I Never Knew You. Those people that put that in the reviews didn't read the beginning Authors Note cause I said it was based off of If I Never Knew. Now back to the story. Then Mal and Ben got married and Vanessa and Lillian sang A Thousand Years by Christina Perrie. Then when Mal was 8 months pregnant, Maleficent attacked. Vanessa and Lillian fought her off with Rachel Platten's song called Fight Song. After that, Mal gave birth to a girl, which they named Arianna Rosemarie Adams, her nick name is Aria. The End of Book One.**

 **Then There was More: 2 years after Aria was born Mal got pregnant again with twins. They also started Vloging on YouTube. On Christmas Day, Mal gave birth to a boy and girl which they named Matthew (Matty) Benjamin Adams and Bella Lee Adams. End of Book 2.**

 **Adding more: 5 years after Matty and Bella were born, Mal got pregnant quadruplets. On June 21st, Mal gave birth to 3 girls and 1 boys. The girl's names were Mallory, Maria, and Haley and the boy's name was Ian.**

 **Living life through a Lens: it's pretty much just one shots of Mal and Ben Vloging.**

 **Another Precious Sole: Mal gave birth to a baby boy, Which they name Christian Benjamin Adams. 6 years later, Mal gave birth to a baby girl, which they named Emerald (Emmy) Elizabeth Adams. A couple of years later, Mal gave birth to another baby girl, which they named Sabrina Evette Adams. Three years after that, Mal gave birth to a baby girl named Rowan Andrea Adams.**

 **Aria: ages 7 to 18: One shots of Aria from Middle school to high school**

 **Reviews: I read every review and I appreciate the good ones. I accept constructive criticism. What I don't accept are rude reviews or hateful reviews. I have not gotten any of those yet but i know they're coming so if you leave a nasty review then I will delete it. Just warning you.**

 **Real Wednesdays: I talk about stuff that's going on in the world, new movies, what going on in my life, etc. Some people could get annoyed with that and if you are one of those people, do not yell at me in the reviews. Keep that ish to yourself.**

 **Thanks for reading this! A the first chapter will be up tomorrow. BYE!**


	2. The world Part 1

Aria, Natalie and Edlynn were siting in their bay window.

"Why do we have to sneak out of the house if we're not doing anything wrong until we sneak on to the subway?" Aria asked.

"You think you're ready to just walk by your parents?" Edlynn asked.

"I think I'm ready" Aria said.

"Let us see your face as you walk by you're parents." Natalie said.

Aria made a worried face.

"Why are making your face at us, Aria?" Edlynn asked, pretending to be Aria's parents.

"Because I'm sneaking on to the subway." Aria said.

Natalie and Edlynn their faces in their hands.

"Out the window?" Aria asked.

"Lets go." Natalie said.

They went out the window, but came back in a couple second later with Ben.

"Dad, What were you doing out there?" Aria asked.

The girls sat on Aria's bed.

"Being smarter than me. How are you always smarter than me?" Aria answered her own question.

"Here's what I'm thinking. It's not your world yet, it's my world. If it was your world, Natalie would have you and Edlynn on the subway thinking you put something over on me. But you didn't. You know how I know. Look at ya. You're right here." Ben said.

"How long do I have to live in my fathers world?" Aria asked.

"Until you make it yours...Aria, do you know what I want most for you? Go ahead. Make it yours." Ben said.

"I will. And when I do, will you still be there for me?" Aria asked.

"Right here." Mal said, appearing at the doorway.

She walked over and linked arms with her husband.

"We'll be right here." Mal said.

Aria and her friends walked out the door.

"Does she have to grow up?" Ben asked.

Mal laughed.

 **How was that? Part 2 will be out tomorrow!**

 **Did you know that my 5 month anniversary of writing fan-fiction is on Easter? I just found that our today.**

 **That will not be a Q & A like I said it. I promise for my 1 year anniversary of writing fan-fiction, I will do a Q & A. **

**For my 5 month anniversary I am going to do a real day and I will announce something very very special.**

 **Also the winner of my Followers/Favoriters name is pinsakura271, she suggested Fairy's and Beasts.**

 **So instead of saying Hey guys! I will say Hello my Fairy's and Beasts.**

 **PM me your Idea for your chapter pinksakura271, or just write it in the reviews.**

 **Also, don't be afraid to review on my stories.**

 **Thank you Fairy and Beasts for reading and I will see you tomorrow.**

 **BYE!**


	3. BITCHY AUDREY!

**I want you know that I had this whole chapter almost typed up and then it deleted everything. So now I have to start over. I'm not happy.**

 **Hello my Fairy's and Beasts! Today I'm going to do pinksakura271's idea for the chapter. Here's the prompt:**

 **Audrey bumps into the girls on the subway, tries to discourage Aria about Ben choosing Mal over her. They get off the train, Natalie lunged at Audrey. Aria grabs her before she can hit Audrey. However, to stop an craziness Edlynn calls Mal & Tris.**

Aria, Natalie, and Edlynn got on the subway.

They were going to get the seat by the window, but Audrey got there first.

"Sorry Dragon hore." Audrey said.

"Why is she calling you that?" Natalie and Edlynn asked at the same time.

"Let me introduce myself to you newbies. I'm Audrey, daughter of Sleeping Beauty. Your Dragon hore of a friend's mother stole my Benny-boo away from me." Audrey said.

"My mom didn't steal him away from you." Aria said.

"Shut the hell up Dragon hore! No one wants to hear you run your shitty little mouth. You're just a weird, stupid, bitchy, way to happy freak that no one loves." Audrey said.

Aria ran over to a subway pole.

Natalie and Edlynn ran after her.

"You okay?" Edlynn asked.

"No." Aria said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't listen to that bitch. She's the stupid one." Natalie said.

They got off at there stop.

Natalie saw Audrey get off and attacked her.

She started hitting her.

"Get off me!" Audrey said.

"Natalie, what are you doing?" Aria asked.

"Standing up for you.

Aria went over and tried to pull Natalie off of Audrey.

"Release, Release!" Aria yelled.

Edlynn called Mal and Tris.

...

Mal and Tris got there just in time.

"Natalie Penelope Eaton!" Tris yelled.

Natalie stopped hitting and turned around to see her mother.

"Hey mom." Natalie said.

She got off of Audrey.

"Why in the name of Dauntless were you hitting Audrey?" Tris asked.

"She was called Aria a Dragon hore and a lot of other things. I had to stick up for her." Natalie said.

"You called my daughter what?" Mal asked Audrey.

"None of your business, Dragon hore." Audrey said.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Mal asked.

"A Dragon hore." Audrey said.

"Guards!" Mal yelled.

The guards came out into the subway station.

"Take this one to the castle dungeon." Mal said pointing to Audrey.

The guards picked up Audrey and took her away.

"Okay, Aria you are coming home with me." Mal said.

"Edlynn, I'll drive you home." Tris said.

...

Mal and Aria walked into Ben's office.

"Ben, we need to talk." Mal said.

"What about?" Ben said.

"Audrey." Mal said.

"What did she do to you now?" Ben asked.

"She didn't do anything to me, she targeted Aria this time." Mal said.

"What!" Ben yelled.

"Honey, tell Dad what Audrey did." Mal said.

"Audrey called me a Dragon hore and a weird, stupid, bitchy, way too happy freak that no one loves and said no one wants to hear me run my shitty mouth." Aria said before she broke down in tears.

Ben hugged his daughter.

He kissed the top of her head.

"She has gone way too far this time. Where is she?" Ben asked his wife.

"I had the guards put her in the dungeon." Mal said.

"Good. Aria, Can you look at me?" Ben asked.

Aria looked at her father.

"Those things Audrey said are not true what so ever. There are so many people that love you like your mother and I, your grandparents, your aunts and uncles, your brothers and sister, and your friends. Okay baby girl?" Ben said.

"Okay." Aria said.

Her and Ben hugged.

Mal joined in.

"We love you, Aria." Mal said.

"I love you guys too." Aria said.

The hug broke apart after a few minutes.

"Okay now, I gotta go deal with that bitch." Ben said.

Mal and Aria laughed.

Ben kissed Aria's forehead and then kissed Mal on the lips.

He went out the door.

...

Ben went down to the dungeon where Audrey was.

"Hey Benny-boo." Audrey said.

"Don't do that Benny-boo crap, Audrey." Ben said.

"Come on Ben. You know you like it." Audrey said.

"No I don't." Ben said.

"Why don't you just divorce that Dragon hore? I wouldn't give you a Dragon hore daughter like Mal did." Audrey said

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER, AUDREY! AND DON"T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY WIFE OR DAUGHTER IN THAT WAY! THAT'S IT! YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH AUDREY! YOU ARE GOING TO BE PUNISHED BY DEATH!" Ben yelled.

Audrey looked scared.

"You will be killed tomorrow morning." Ben said.

And with that, he left the room.

...

Mal was in the kitchen making dinner, when Ben walked in from the little chat from Audrey.

He was fuming.

"Is everything okay, honey? You seem little tense." Mal said.

"Audrey is being a bitch." Ben said.

"Isn't she always?" Mal asked.

"She was being way more bitchier. That's why I have decided she will be punished by death." Ben said.

"You mean she's going to die?" Mal said.

"She's going to be killed tomorrow." Ben said.

"Ben, why are you doing this?" Mal asked.

"Because I love you and Aria. I don't want anything to happen to you guys because I love you both so much. If she's dead, she can't hurt anyone anymore.

"You going to do that for me?" Mal asked.

"Yes." Ben said.

He kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Mal." Ben said.

"I love you too, Ben." Mal said.

They kissed.

 **How was that? I hope I did that Idea justice. Thanks for reading. Part 2 of the the world will be up tomorrow. BYE MY FAIRY'S AND BEASTS!**


	4. The world Part 2

Aria, Natalie, and Edlynn walked into the subway station.

A guy was banging sticks on some trash bins.

Natalie and Edlynn started dancing.

The guy finished playing.

"Weasel!" Natalie and Edlynn said at the same time.

"Natalie! Edlynn! Hey, whose the new chick?" Weasel asked.

"Chick! Down here I'm a chick! No wonder my parents won't let me on the subway.

The girls started walking when they passed some high school girls.

"No slouching you two." One of them said to Natalie and Edlynn.

"Thanks Gretchen!" Natalie and Edlynn said at the same time.

Natalie and Edlynn put there hands on there hips and walked on to the subway.

Aria did the same.

They all grabbed on to a pole.

Aria started putting lip gloss on

"Wow, Aria, you don't do lip gloss." Natalie said.

"What I forgot to mention is I'm totally reinventing myself. I ride the subway now, I have strawberry-kiwi lips now, and I'm just has cool as you guys now." Aria said.

"Oh, yeah? Lets see how cool you can be when you look at Eric." Edlynn said.

"For the last time I do not have a crush on Er-" Aria said before she looked at Eric.

Eric smiled at Aria.

Aria awkwardly smiled then turned back to Natalie and Edlynn.

"Yeah you're going to need some lessons. Let me show you everything you need to know about boys and girls." Natalie said.

Natalie walked over to Eric.

"Hi! I'm Natalie! You already knew that! You're really cute. We should hang out sometime. You make me happy. You don't pay enough attention to me. This isn't working out. It's you, not me. We can still be friends, not really." Natalie said.

She walked back over to Edlynn and Aria.

"He's available. We just broke up." Natalie said.

"Aw, Are you okay? Do we need to talk about it?" Aria asked Natalie.

"You still wanna be like us?" Edlynn asked.

"I want to be exactly like you guys. I think too much and you guys don't think at all." Aria said.

"See? You get us, so let not think." Natalie said.

She pushed Aria into Eric's lap.

"Hi. We were just talking about you. You used to go out with my friend, Natalie." Aria said.

"Hi Aria." Eric said.

"Hi Eric." Aria said.

Eric put Aria in the seat next to him.

A middle aged woman walked over to them.

"Perhaps someone would like to give there seat to someone older." The woman said.

Eric stood up.

"Not you, sweet potato pie." The woman said.

Aria stood up.

"Please don't make me move. I just wanna see where this goes." Aria said.

"I just worked a 12-hour shift and I just wanna see where my butt goes, m-kay?" The woman asked.

"M-kay." Aria said.

Aria walked back over to Natalie and Edlynn.

"That was great!" Aria said.

"Your welcome." Edlynn and Natalie said at the same time.

"What if that was the best moment of my life? What if nothing ever happens to me again?" Aria asked.

The two girls smiled and pushed Aria into the woman's lap.

"It's for you!" The woman says as she put Aria in Eric's lap.

 **Oh Aria! I hope you guys enjoyed Part 2! Part 3 will be up tomorrow! BYE!**


	5. The world Part 3

"Did you guys have trouble with the homework?" Aria asked her friends

"Nope." Edlynn said.

"Piece of cake" Natalie said.

"You didn't do the homework, did you Natalie?" Aria asked.

"I don't even know where my books are." Natalie said.

"There here, and there heavy." Edlynn said handing her the books.

The girls walk into the classroom.

"You have to do the homework, Natalie. This teachers insane, a total nut job. I think there is something seriously wrong with him." Aria said.

"Hi honey." A voice said.

They looked at the teacher and saw Aria's father, Ben.

"Hi Daddy." Aria said.

"You're late to your father's class." Ben said.

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Adams, you wrote her a note." Natalie said.

"I did?" Ben asked.

"You did." Natalie said, giving it to Ben.

"Aria's late, deal with it. Oh you got my signature pretty good this time." Ben said.

"Oh it was easy. You write like a girl." Natalie said.

The girls sat down in there seats.

"Alright, let me get back to jamming some learning in your heads. The Civil War." Ben said.

"The Civil Bore!" Natalie said.

"Thank you, future Mini-Mart employee of the month." Ben said.

"Would I be making more money then you?" Natalie asked.

"Nope. The Civil War." Ben said.

"A war America fought against them themselves." Aria said.

"What? You actually studied it?" Ben asked.

"No, I'm living it." Aria said.

Aria smack her face on the desk.

"People, people, are we here to learn or not." Peter said.

"What do you mean Peter?" Ben said.

"I've been in love with Aria since the first grade. But I'm also equally in love with Natalie." Peter said.

"What about me?" Edlynn asked.

"Sorry toots. Not my type." Peter said.

Aria banged her head on her desk.

"Some might say that the great mystery of the universe in whose going to be the next Mrs. DeVil." Peter said.

Natalie turned around.

"You don't want this." Natalie said.

"Bring it on." Peter said.

"I'd always thought you'd end up with back-of-the-class Brenda." Aria said.

Brenda waved.

"Yuck!" Peter said.

"Actually, the great mystery of the universe is how you can love two women the same who couldn't possibly be more different." Ben said.

"We're not so different." Aria said.

"May I overstep my bounds, sir?" Peter asked.

"You always do." Ben said.

Ben switched places with Peter.

Peter flipped over the name tag so it said Peter instead of Mr. Adams.

"Aria, is the sun. Warm and bright and lights up my whole day. Natalie, is the night. Dark and mysterious. And the night has always been a mystery to me. Because I go to bed at 7:30. How can I love these two different women? How can I not? Thank you, I am Peter!" Peter said.

"So, we were indeed trying to find out who we were, as a people. Who am I? What should I be? History shows that bad things happen when you don't know who you are." Ben said.

Just then, Eric walked in.

"Mr. Dwarfson, you're late." Ben said.

"Sorry sir. I kinda got stuck in traffic, if you know what I mean." Eric said.

"Sit down, Eric." Ben said.

Eric sat down in the seat behind Aria.

Aria looked at Eric with dreamy eyes.

"Okay so we..." Ben said before he saw his daughter starting at Eric.

He went over and turned her head towards him.

So, I'd like you guys to open your books to page 48. Now, I'd like you to turn to page one. Now, I'd like you to read from page one to 48. " Ben said.

The class groaned.

"Oh, too bad on you. Okay, so for tonight's assignment, I'd like you to write me a three page essay on anything. Anything at all, that you guys believe in so strongly, you fight for it." Ben said.

"That. I'd fight for no homework. I come here every day, why can't you teach me everything I need to know while I'm here?" Natalie said.

"Woo!" Aria yelled.

She looked at Ben who gave her a disapproving look.

"Not woo!" Aria yelled.

"He gets our days, let's take back our nights. No homework, more freedom! Who's with me?" Natalie asked.

"No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom!" The class chants as they walk out the door.

"This is it kid. You wanna be like me, stand up." Natalie whispered to Aria.

Aria stood up.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked his daughter.

"I'm making a choice about who I want to be, about whose world I want it to be." Aria said.

"Aria, I know you. You know exactly who you are." Ben said.

"Then who am I, Dad?" Aria asked.

"You're just like me." Ben said.

"Oh, yeah? Would you do this? No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom! Farkle, are you with us or not? No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom!" Aria said as she walked out of the classroom.

Peter stood up.

"My education? Or my women? My education? Or my women? My education? Or my women? Oh, it's happening again, sir." Peter said.

Peter fainted in Ben's arms.

 **Did somebody yell timber because it went down! See what I did there? Whats going to happen next? You'll find out tomorrow! BYE!**


	6. The world Part 4

Ben and Aria walked in the kitchen.

"Mom!" Aria yelled.

"Mal!"Ben yelled.

Mal walked over to him.

"Whatever this is, do not put me in the middle of the two people I love equally. Just kidding! Come here, honey. " Mal said.

Mal and Aria hugged.

"My teacher followed me home. Can we keep him? Can we keep him? Please say no." Aria said.

"She walked out of my class. She's trying to be Natalie." Ben said.

"Why would you wanna be Natalie?" Mal asked.

"Because she's cool, she has a wild side, she does what she wants." Aria said.

"But you're such a good person!" Mal said.

"Who cares about that! Do you really think I'm one of those girls who follows all the rules and never gets into trouble?" Aria asked Ben.

"I was hoping." Ben said.

"Do you think I'm well raised." Aria asked Mal.

"Half!" Mal said.

"How important is it that you don't know me at all?" Aria asked.

She stormed off.

"Lets have sex, Lets have a kid, Lets adopt two more kids, lets have 8 more kids!" Mal said.

"Well you said yes you stupid." Ben said.

Mal laughed.

Ben gave Mal a peck on the lips.

 **I know that was short. A longer one and a short one will be up tomorrow! BYE!**


	7. The world Part 5

Aria was sitting in her bay window.

"Am I the type of person that always play's it safe? Is this who I'm going to be for the rest of my life?Am I ever going to take a risk that changes my destiny?" Aria asked herself.

Suddenly, Ian was sitting in the bay window with Aria.

"Do bears know how to smile? Why is cake so delicious? Will my drawings ever get any better?" Ian asked himself.

"Are you making fun of me?" Aria asked her little brother.

"No, I think like you because we're twins." Ian said.

"We're not twins." Aria said.

"MOM!" Ian said running out of the room.

...

Natalie, Edlynn, and Aria were sitting at a lunch table in the cafeteria. They noticed that Eric was looking for a place to sit.

"Aww, look at him looking for a place to fit in." Natalie said.

"You think he'll sit with us?" Aria asked.

Natalie and Edlynn slided over so there was a seat between Natalie and Aria. Eric started to sit there, but Peter beat him to it.

"Ladies." Peter said.

"Peter." Natalie and Aria said at the same time.

"Interesting lunch line dilemma." Sloppy Joe," Peter said.

He looked at Natalie.

"Or Chicken Pot Pie?" Peter said.

He looked at Aria.

"Sloppy Joe?" Peter said.

He looked at Natalie again.

"Or Chicken Pot Pie?" Peter said.

He looked at Aria again.

"Is that you got?" Natalie said.

Thats it! Same time tomorrow!" Peter said.

He walked off.

Edlynn noticed Eric, still looking for somewhere to sit.

"There he is! Invite him to down!" Edlynn said to Aria.

Aria moved to the seat next to Natalie.

"With words?" Aria asked.

"You're ready for this." Natalie said.

"What do I say?" Aria asked.

"Hey Eric, looking for someone special?" Natalie said.

"I can't say that!" Aria said.

"Hey Eric, looking for someone?" Edlynn asked.

"Too forward." Aria said.

"Hey Eric?" Natalie said.

"Like we're on a first name basis?" Aria asked.

"Hey." Edlynn said.

"Hey." Aria said.

"Hey back." Eric said sitting down.

"You're sitting here." Aria said.

"Is that okay?" Eric asked.

Aria gave him a thumbs up.

"Can you excuse me for just one sec?" Aria asked.

Eric nodded. Aria turned to Natalie and Edlynn and they squealed for a quick second. Aria turned back around to see Ben standing at there table.

"How ya doing?" Ben asked.

"Dad, you have a choice here. You can either understand that this is just a boy talking to me in the cafeteria..." Aria said.

"I'm going to do whatever you say next." Ben said.

"But this is so innocent!" Aria said.

"Honey, fathers don't see anything as innocent. We see it as...what's the opposite of innocent?" Ben asked.

"Right here!" Natalie said, rasing her hand.

"Please don't embarrass me!" Aria said.

"I'm just here to talk to Mr. Dwarfson about geography. You know, I've been to a lot of places. Never been to Texas. What part of Texas is closest to Mexico?" Ben asked.

"That'd be El Paso, sir." Eric said.

"Great! Lets go right now!" Ben said.

Ben drag Eric's chair out of the cafeteria. Eric waved goodbye to Aria.


	8. The world Part 6

After that incident, the girls got up to throw there trash away.

"So, did you do the homework?" Aria asked Natalie.

"No, I didn't do the homework. The question on everyone's kiwi lips is, did you do the homework?" Natalie asked.

"No. I'm one of the founding members of the Homework Rebellion. You think I did my homework?" Aria asked.

"I think you did mine too." Natalie said.

"I did, I did, and I really liked it." Aria said.

"Aria, don't save me." Natalie said.

"What?" Aria asked.

"Aria, you shouldn't do her homework. She should do it herself." Edlynn said.

"But I don't want her to fail." Aria said.

"Can you just let me be me?" Natalie asked.

Peter walked over to them with two desserts

"Oh, you got two desserts?" Natalie asked Peter.

"Angel's food cake..." Aria said.

"...And Devil's food cake. Let me guess who's who." Natalie said.

"Hey, Peters just hungry. Not everything's about you two." Peter said.

He looked at Edlynn.

"Nothings about you." Peter said.

"I'm fine with that." Edlynn said.

Peter walked away.


	9. The world Part 7

Eric came in to the class room and sat in the seat behind Aria.

"Hi. I'm glad your back." Aria said.

"Hi. Me too." Eric said.

Ben walked over to Aria and Eric.

"Hi. Apparently you have a better sense of direction then I anticipated." Ben said.

Aria turned around and put her hands on her head. Ben gave Eric the 'I'm watching you' signs. He took another look at Eric.

"You're a really good looking guy." Ben said.

Eric smiled.

"Okay. So, today we're gonna find out if anybody here believes in something so strongly, they'd fight for it. Natalie." Ben said.

"Yes sir." Natalie said.

"Present you're homework." Ben said.

"Can't do that, sir." Natalie said.

"Why not?" Ben asked.

"Didn't do my homework, sir." Natalie said.

"Why not?" Ben asked.

"That's what I'm fighting against, sir" Natalie said.

"This could go on for a while." Peter said.

Peter put on a sleep mask

"Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter. Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter." Peter snored.

"I didn't do my homework either." Aria said.

"Oh really?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. We're the same now. I don't believe in homework." Aria said.

"Guess what, Aria. That doesn't make you the same as Natalie at all." Ben said.

Natalie raised her hand.

"I have something to say." Natalie said.

"Wow. I don't know what to do, I've never seen this before. The floors all yours, Ms. Eaton." Ben said.

Maya stood up and pulled the sleep mask off of Peter.

"Get up, Peter. You're gonna wanna be awake for this." Natalie said.

Peter sprang out of his seat.

"Is is our honeymoon?" Peter asked.

"No, you missed that. Its time to hand in our essays." Natalie said.

"Oh, Peter goes first, Peter always goes first!" Peter said.

He ran out of the room.

"Alright, everybody who did their homework, put it on your desk." Natalie said as she started collecting the essays.

"Careful there, Ms. Eaton." Ben said.

"Are you sure about this?" Aria asked.

"I got this." Natalie said.

Peter walked into the room with a diorama with sparklers.

"The burning of Atlanta led to the end of the civil war, and of peace. I believe that peace is worth fighting for." Peter said.

Natalie took a sparkler off of his project.

"Hey, that's an important part of my diorama!" Peter said.

Natalie took another one.

"And there goes Virginia." Peter said.

Natalie stood on a chair.

"The burning of the homework led to the end of the Homework Rebellion because their was no more homework." Natalie said, about to burn the essays.

Ben took the essays from Natalie.

"Alright, alright, that far enough, Natalie." Ben said.

"NO HOMEWORK, MORE FREEDOM!" Natalie yelled.

Natalie held up the sparklers. They touched the sprinklers, which set the them off. The fire alarm started to ring.

"Okay, so those work." Natalie said.

All of the class ran out, except Ben, Aria, Edlynn, Eric, Natalie, and Peter.

"Is this part of your presentation, or is this really going on?" Peter asked in panic.

Eric was holding his jacket over Aria and Edlynn

"Why didn't you stop her?" Eric asked Aria.

"That's not what I do anymore!" Aria said.

"You're better than that!" Edlynn said.

"I just letting her be her!" Aria said.

Peter ran to the front of the class and climbed onto Ben.

"Ms. Eaton, you have detention. The principal will determine if it goes further than that." Ben said.

Maya stepped down from the chair.

"Ms. Adams, please leave." Ben said.

"I deserve detention too!" Aria said.

"No you don't! You didn't do anything! And because you didn't do anything, your best friend is in very big trouble!" Ben yelled.

Aria walked out of the room.

"Okay, Peter you can get down now." Ben said.

"Well, you're actually quite comfortable, sir." Peter said.

"Thank you...Get off!" Ben yelled.

"Peter isn't going anywhere!" Peter yelled.

 **Wow. So, that was a weird chapter. But on a happier note, Dove Cameron is ENGAGED! I just found out this morning! BUT, that also lowers our chances of Ben and Mal kissing in Descendants 2 because Dove is engaged with Ryan and she probably won't want to kiss anybody but Ryan. But still, SHE'S ENGAGED! This next chapter will be up next Sunday! Tomorrow I think I'm updating my Time Travel story. BYE!**


	10. The world Part 8

Aria and Natalie were at their lockers, sopping wet. Ben walked over to them with Peter on his back.

"Down, Peter." Ben said.

Peter jumped off Ben's back.

"You looking at us pretty hard there, Mr. Adams." Natalie said.

"I just want to stand by my girl." Aria said.

"You missed the moment to stand by your girl. You were so busy trying to be her, Aria, that you forgot the best thing you can do for her is be you. Aria, take Peter for a walk." Ben said.

Aria and Peter walked away.

"Listen. For as long as I can remember, it's always been Aria and Natalie. Now, I always believed a friend helps another friend out of trouble, not into it" Ben said.

"I'm sorry." Natalie said.

"I am too, because you go too far. Do you understand me?" Ben asked.

"I do...What I understand is you don't know what it's like to be me. To be left. To not have parents who are there for you...I have no one at home who helps me with my homework...that's what I understand, Mr. Adams." Natalie said.

Natalie walked away, leaving Ben feeling bad.

 **Yeah, this is not going to end like the first episode of Girl Meets World. In the next chapter, we are going to learn more about Natalie's home life. That chapter will probably be up later. BYE!**


	11. What story should I finish?

**Hi guys! I just wanted to know the top 3 stories that you want me to finish. Here are the stories to choose from:**

 **Adventures in Time Travel with Aria Adams and Friends (Descendants, 2015)**

 **One way (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Family Moments (Beauty and the Beast)**

 **Help for finding the right guy (The Selection Series)**

 **Sisters and Singing (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Taking on the world (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Same story, different characters (Descendant, 2015 + Girl Meets World)**

 **Triangles are complicated (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Forgive or Forget (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Friends, Enemies, and Secrets (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Becoming a Family (Descendants, 2015**

 **I'm also thinking about finishing Her father: the fifth book in the after the coronation series.**

 **Please tell me in the reviews the top 3 stories you want me to finish. I won't delete the story that nobody wants me to finish. I just need to know the stories to focus on.**

 **Please put that in the reviews!**

 **BYE!**


	12. New schedule

**Hey guys! I am getting back on a Schedule and hoping to stick with it. I saw what you guys wanted me to finish! So here is my update schedule.**

 **Adventures in time travel with Aria Adams and Friends: Sundays**

 **Becoming a Family: Mondays**

 **Forgive or Forget: Tuesdays**

 **Triangles are complicated: Wednesdays**

 **One way: Thursdays**

 **Same story, different characters: Fridays**

 **Taking on the world: Saturdays**

 **Friends, Enemies and Secrets: The 15th of every month**

 **Bal is love, Bal is life: The 20th of every month**

 **I hope this makes you guys happy! BYE!**


End file.
